1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, and a cleaning device.
2. Related Art
From the related art, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting ink from a nozzle, which is formed on a nozzle surface of an ink jet head, onto a paper sheet. In such a printer, a head cleaning device is provided which cleans the nozzle surface by wiping the nozzle surface with a web (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-40036).
Such a head cleaning device is provided with a feeding shaft which feeds the web with a lengthwise belt shape that is wound in a roll shape, a winding shaft which winds the web which is fed from the feeding shaft, and an elastic body roller which is disposed between the feeding shaft and the winding shaft and presses the web on the nozzle surface. The elastic body roller is provided with a core portion which is formed in a rigid body such as metal, and an elastic body portion which covers the core portion and is formed by an elastic material such as a sponge or silicon rubber.
Then, in a state in which the head cleaning device is moved to a wiping position at which it is possible for the elastic body portion of the elastic body roller to press a web on the nozzle surface of the ink jet head, the nozzle surface is wiped by the web due to pressing on the nozzle surface by the elastic body portion due to the ink jet head being moved so as to pass above the head cleaning device. A part of the web which is fouled due to wiping is moved further to the downstream side than the elastic body roller due to a winding operation of the web using the winding shaft, and a clean part of the web is disposed on the elastic body roller.
However, in the head cleaning device of the printer described above, there is a problem in that the elastic body portion tends to be worn and deteriorate due to friction between the elastic body portion of the elastic body roller and the web due to the winding operation of the web of the winding shaft.
Note that, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from the nozzle that is formed on the nozzle surface, and is generally common in a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a head cleaning device that wipes while pressing the web on the nozzle surface using the elastic body.
An advantage of some aspects of the invention is to provide a liquid ejecting apparatus and a cleaning device in which it is possible to suppress wear to a contact portion due to friction with a wiping member.